Jealousy Concealed
by PurpleForDonnie
Summary: Riley Fairchild and Grell are now together, but Riley's having some trouble being a reaper. Her punishment from the Superiors separates her from Grell, and creates a tangled web of Jealousy that ends up uncovering dark motives that involve a certain William T. Spears... Sequel to Twisted Fates... GrellXOC
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: Hellooooo! I've finally finally put up the first chapter! **

**Ummm... I sort of rated it T but I do want to mention that this story contains sexual situations, although I never go into detail, so if you're okay with that then yay! ^_^ I really hope you enjoy this sequel, because writing it so far has been an absolute blastttttt! **

**Oh, and please let me know what you think by reviewing! I loooveee reading them! **

**PS. I don't own Kuroshitsuji... And I only own my OCs! Thanks for reading! Peace! ****

Part One

Chapter 1 ~

The moon was shining brightly through the clouds, filtering down onto the rock streets, creating wild shadows in every crevice of the alley.

Riley crouched on the rooftop, keeping her eye on the darkness, anxiously waiting for movement to break the serenity.

Her fingers carefully gripped the edge of the building, her heart slowly thumping to the tune of her shallow breathing.

She knew she had to do this right. She only had one shot.

Suddenly, a man broke across her vision, and Riley watched for a moment as he sprinted across the alley.

Damn!

He was her target, and he knew that something was going on.

Riley quickly jumped off the rooftop, landing lithely on the balls of her feet, and took off running after the man.

The chilly night air whipped her raven hair past her shoulders, and she could hear her boots clacking against the rock.

The man quickly turned a left, and he disappeared.

Riley bounded behind him, desperately trying to keep him in her line of sight, and then suddenly-

There he was-

Riley stopped dead in her tracks, her chest rising and falling.

The man was definitely still running, but Riley couldn't let him get away.

She whipped her newly-appointed Death Scythe out of the holster strapped low on her hips.

The pick-axe glinted dangerously in the moonlight as Riley aimed at the runner.

She squinted one eye, holding her breaths in her lungs as she wielded the pick-axe in the air.

Suddenly, the runner stumbled in his sprinting, and brought a shaking hand up to clutch his chest.

The man's face turned to Riley as he dropped to his knees on the cobblestone.

Riley stopped aiming and slowly approached him, trying to move silently. Her heart was racing despite her attempts to remain calm.

The man still clutched his heart, his fingers rigid like the claws of a crow, his frightened eyes finally connecting with hers as she stepped out into the moonlight.

She looked down at him.

She had to do this.

She had to-

Riley raised the axe in the air again, and prepared to take the man's soul.

She could feel the draw to his Cinematic Record, and the feeling still seemed foreign to her.

Her arm tensed.

"Wait-" the man stuttered, and Riley hesitated with her weapon in the air. "P-please- don't- kill- me-" the man gasped, still clutching his chest.

His face was drained of colour, pale as the moon light that filtered through the clouds above them.

Riley's arm trembled as she stared down into the fearful eyes of the man. His wide eyes were filled with unshed tears, and Riley didn't know what to do.

"I have- a family-" the man choked at her.

Riley didn't make a move, but the man fell face-down onto the road, still and silent.

Although Riley knew he was dead, she still stared down at him, the memory of his fear-filled eyes burning in her vision.

She couldn't do it.

Riley dropped her weapon and turned around, crossing her arms around her own chest. She took a deep breath, and released it like a sigh.

"I- I can't do it, Grell," she said quietly.

No sound was audible for a moment, then Riley heard as Grell's boots clacked against the stone.

She didn't turn around, but she felt arms wrap around her as she bent her head in shame.

"Sure you can, darling!" Grell's dramatically positive voice echoed through the streets. "You just need a bit more practice, is all!"

Riley took another deep breath, and Grell released her from his backwards hug.

"I can't do it," Riley repeated. "He looked me in the eyes- he was so scared... He had a family."

Grell was silent a moment as he considered her words, and Riley waited for him to speak.

"He was sick. He had a heart condition. He was going to die anyways!" He paused, but Riley didn't answer. "Hm. I just don't understand," Grell added, his voice vibrating right beside her ear. "As a human, you were a hit-woman. This should be easy, darling!"

Riley felt goosebumps rise onto her skin as Grell purposefully spoke with his lips pressed against her ear, but it couldn't rid the sadness that turned in her stomach.

"I know," Riley said. "But... When I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but think... That I was in his position once... I know how scared he must have been."

Grell hummed against her ear as he thought about her words.

"But now you're a reaper," Grell said. "Now you don't have to consider those times anymore. You don't have to consider who's soul you're taking."

"But you considered mine," Riley replied, turning around in his embrace so that they were facing each other.

Grell looked back down at her, with a startled expression on his face. His yellow-green eyes were wide behind his jewelled spectacles, but then he suddenly grinned and pulled her against him.

"I did!" he exuberantly answered. "And I don't regret a single moment!" Grell almost crushed her in his tight embrace, but then his tone became slightly more serious. "You do know that if the superior reapers find out that I took this man's soul and not you, they will find some way to punish you," he added.

"I know," Riley said. "Do it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Grell hesitantly asked, his eyes worried as they studied her.

"Yes," Riley replied. "Just do it, Grell, I can't."

"If you say so, darling," Grell exclaimed with a flair, backing away from her and turning to the body of the man.

Riley couldn't watch, but she saw the silvery light reflecting off the cobblestones as Grell pulled the man's soul from his body.

Even though Riley felt as if she were letting everyone down by her sympathetic actions, she couldn't help it. She kept thinking back to her own time on the chopping block: the fear and terror, the nightmares, the injustice of it all.

Maybe... Maybe she just didn't have what it took to be a reaper.

...

Grell and Riley usually travelled together when they worked. Because Grell had put in a request to be Riley's trainer, they shared the same To Die List.

The pair would get a group of names of souls, and then they would get a break. Then the souls would start up again, until they got another break. Riley was only required to take the soul of one person per group.

But it was getting so hard for her to reap souls, especially if the person who was dying started pleading with her.

Whenever Riley and Grell were on break, they usually stayed at inns together. They also had a house in the reaper realm that had been given to them by the superiors. Every reaper was given one house to stay in so they always had somewhere to go, at least to sleep and eat. Reapers were still bothered by a handful of human traits such as sleeping and eating, after all, as much as they irritated Grell.

That same night, after Riley and Grell returned home after their final soul had been collected, they were both exhausted.

They usually were after their long list. Only this time, Riley hadn't taken her one required soul.

It bothered her all night, even when she took a relaxing bath, and when she curled up into the warm blankets to sleep.

Grell was already in the bed, and it was so dark that Riley couldn't see him.

She laid down, her mind still frantic with worry, and Grell pulled her against his side as if sensing her fears.

She didn't comment though. She only laid her head against his shoulder and pretended to fall asleep.

...

Sleep did not come to Riley that night as she lay in bed, forcing her breaths to fall evenly so Grell would not suspect.

It was about two in the morning and she was still staring into the suffocating darkness trying to will sleep to come, when Grell rolled over and playfully tapped the lens of her glasses, which they both felt more comfortable wearing at night as well.

"I know you're still awake, cupcake, you don't have to pretend," he laughed. Riley bet if she could see his face through the darkness, he'd have his usual mischievous grin pointed at her.

"How did you know?" Riley asked, turning her face towards him although it was too dark to actually see him.

"What can I say, darling, I'm a master now!" Grell answered, turning onto his side and tickling her ribs. Riley laughed but then smacked away his hands. "I've lain awake all night listening to you sleep more times than I can count," Grell added.

It was silent for a moment as Riley let his words sink in with surprise.

"Why?" Riley finally asked, confused.

"Because, darling," Grell laughed as if to make it sound as if he were joking. "I wasn't exactly sure back then if I'd be able to save you! I memorised the rhythm of your breathing in case it ever stopped, of course."

He sounded as if he were about to add something, but Riley didn't let him. She reached out above the backboard of the bed, and flicked on the dim oil lamp.

Grell was on his side, propped up by an elbow, and Riley studied his face for a moment. His expression seemed apathetic, but the longer Riley's gaze met his own, the more worry seemed to make his eyes widen. He didn't say anything or make any movements as she stared into his yellow eyes, and the silence was overwhelming.

Then she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his as if they hadn't done so in a million years.

Riley brought him closer and Grell kissed her back enthusiastically. He broke the kiss for a moment, and whispered, "Goodness, darling, I thought you were angry-"

Riley only pulled his lips back to hers, and Grell gently tugged her onto his lap, putting his hand on her back to bring her closer.

Even though Grell was big on displays of affection, they never really had time to drown in each other as they were doing now, maybe because of their To Die List, or maybe because Grell had so much fun tormenting her with his random displays. He thought it was quite hilarious to tickle her or hug her tightly when she wasn't expecting it, much to Riley's half-annoyance.

Grell suddenly pushed Riley down onto the bed, and gave her a wicked grin as she looked up at him, surprised. His crimson hair hung in his face as he leaned over her.

"Tomorrow, darling, I want you to tell me exactly what's bothering you," he said. "But for now-"

He replaced his lips on Riley's, and she felt his hands gently tugging at her clothing.

His lips left her own and instead made contact with her neck, and Riley watched with surprise as Grell reached up suddenly.

He turned the lamp above their heads off with a click, and cast them both back into the darkness.

...

Riley awoke the next morning only because the sunlight was coming in through the thin curtains, and she grudgingly opened her eyes.

She saw her and Grell's bedroom, at their house in the reaper realm. The walls and floor were wooden, but she actually loved the small house and thought it was very cozy.

The house was one floor tall, but had an entrance room that Riley liked to stuff full of the pillows and blankets she usually kept hidden in the small closet. There was a hallway, which contained their bedroom and a washroom. Then also connected to the main entrance room was the kitchen, which had plenty of storage and a sink, and a lovely window that looked out upon someone else's field. The house was entirely constructed of wood and stone, as was normal, and Riley truly felt at home whenever she stepped inside.

Riley's head was a bit fuzzy as she lay in the bed that morning upon awakening, so she took a deep breath to clear her mind.

Then, she remembered what had happened last night.

Grell!

She quickly turned her head and saw Grell lying beside her, his face a mask of peace as he slept.

She knew that this was one of the rare times that Riley caught Grell actually sleeping. Reapers did need sleep, of course, and Riley found that she seemed to need sleep more than the average reaper.

But Grell almost seemed to never sleep. He was always awake when Riley went to sleep at night, and he was awake when she woke up the next morning.

Riley watched as he slept for a few moments, seeing his spectacles hanging off one ear. She replaced them back to normal, and sat up in the bed.

Everything was quiet, so Riley got out from beneath the blankets, shivering at the chilly December air.

She walked across the room, to the door, realising that all her muscles were a tad sore. She tried to stretch them as she walked down the hallway to the washroom.

Even though she wasn't sure if it was ever necessary to wash her hair because she was a reaper, she always liked to anyway. One detail she had noticed of Grell was that he enjoyed showering very late at night. Sometimes Riley would wake up at two or three in the morning, and Grell would be emerging from the shower, towel-drying his hair.

Riley ran some water from the spigot, into the small tub, and soaked for a few minutes to relax her body, before finally washing her hair.

She quickly got dressed again, and made her way back to the bedroom.

Grell had just woken up, and was sitting up in the bed, shaking his head to rid himself of the sleepy fog. He ran a hand through his disheveled crimson hair, blinking his heavily-lashed eyes to wake up.

"Morning," Riley said to him as she took a brush through her damp hair and approached the side of the bed.

Grell looked over at her and grinned.

"Well, good morning to you, darling," he laughed, giving her a suggestive wink and jumping out of bed as if he'd just had all of his energy restored.

He was wearing a pair of black pants, and that was all.

Grell stretched, putting his hands up in the air.

"On a serious note, cupcake, tell me what was bothering you last night," he added as he sat back down on the bed. "Don't you think I've forgotten!"

Riley continued to brush her hair, almost ashamed of herself for being such a lousy reaper.

"I'm just..." Riley started, setting the brush down on the bedside table and standing with her arms crossed. "Whenever the superiors punish me... They wouldn't revert my being a reaper, would they?"

Grell stared at her for a moment, before standing up again quickly.

"Oh, of course not, darling!" he exclaimed, waving a hand in the air.

Riley felt somewhat relieved until she realised that Grell didn't look so convincing.

"Honestly, Grell," Riley stated.

He sighed and dropped his arms dramatically, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, as if he were ashamed, himself.

"Alright, then, I don't know what they'll do," he answered. "There are several options for reaper punishment. Sometimes they demote. Sometimes they make a reaper change departments. But since you're in training, I really don't know what they'll consider!" Grell paused, pointing a finger in the air. "But don't you worry, cupcake! Whatever it is, we will go through it together!"

Riley smiled at him, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry for being such a lousy reaper," Riley said.

"Don't you apologise!" Grell bounded over to her, grabbing her arms enthusiastically. He twirled, sweeping her into a dunk as if they had been dancing, then pulling her close again. "You will get this! It comes naturally to you! All you need is time, my dear, don't you worry about that at all!"

Riley laughed as Grell continued to swirl her around the room, dunking her and pulling her back.

Suddenly, Riley felt this sensation in her chest. It rose to her head, an impulse to go to the superiors. It was stronger than instinct, stronger than any vision she'd had while under the influence of Vera Simmons' leaves.

"Grell, stop," Riley said, sounding a bit afraid, and he stopped twirling her to give her an odd look. "I'm getting called to the Superior Department. Right now."

Grell's eyes widened, and he let go of her waist and fingers.

"I'm coming with you!" Grell exclaimed, as he dashed into the washroom with a flair. "Just let me put my clothes on, and get ready-!"

Riley waited for him, with her throat pounding with her heartbeat. She didn't know what to expect, and that scared her more than anything.

Would they regret listening to William, and just kill her?

Riley gulped against the knot that had formed in her throat, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Please review and let me know what you think! :-)**

**and also... I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any characters besides my OCs! Thank you againnn! ****

Chapter 2 ~

Riley and Grell sat in two separate chairs in an abnormally quiet waiting room in the main Department building, staring at the white walls.

Riley had never felt so nervous for something in her life.

She crossed her legs and tapped her foot against the leg of the chair, listening to the quiet metallic sound it made.

Grell didn't seem worried in the least bit. He was either very calm about the entire situation, or he was very good at pretending that he was calm.

Riley glanced over at him, and he confidently winked his bright eye at her, crossing his arms almost impatiently.

She sighed and sat back in her chair.

Suddenly, the man at the desk cleared his throat loudly to disturb the awkward silence, and said, "Riley Fairchild."

Riley almost had a heart attack, and flinched. She hadn't been expecting her name to get called so quickly.

She looked back up at Grell, and he looked surprised as well, but Riley stood up anyway.

Making her way over to the door, she let out a shaky sigh.

Grell gripped her hand and a reassuring grin spread across his face. Riley smiled back at him, hoping his confidence was within reason.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to accompany Riley Fairchild into the back room," the man at the desk said, giving Grell a pointed stare.

Grell whipped around and put his hands on his hips, bending a bit to make direct eye contact with the man at the desk.

"You know, I've about had it with you! You work at every department and you hate me! I don't care, I'm her trainer, I go in with her. And that's that," Grell replied, waving a hand in the man's face as if he didn't care.

The man huffed an exasperated sigh.

"You are lucky that you're not banned from here, after the scene you caused last time," the man added.

Riley really didn't have any idea what they were talking about, but just watched them banter back and forth.

"Well if the rules around here were a bit more understandable, then I wouldn't have to cause scenes!" Grell exclaimed.

He turned around and gripped Riley's wrist. With a triumphant glance in the desk-man's direction, he pulled her into the back room.

She heard the creak as the door slipped shut behind them.

...

Grell let go of Riley's wrist as they continued into the back room.

"What was that about?" Riley asked him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Grell waved his hands in the air as if he were stretching, and scoffed a bit.

"Nothing, nothing! That man is so irritatingly persistent!" Grell replied, and stepped off to the side of a large room they had just entered.

Riley looked around and saw what seemed to be an endlessly large room, with wooden filing cabinets all down one end. Old-fashioned typewriters lined the wall to her far left, although nobody occupied the seats there.

In front if her was a tall table, and three Superior reapers sat above her, looking at her patiently.

Riley stepped closer to them, and took a deep breath.

"Hello. My name is Riley Fairchild, and I have been summoned here for a meeting," she explained.

The reaper in the middle of the three ruffled through some papers, and then glanced up.

"Riley Fairchild. Required to reap one soul, failed to meet her requirement," the man met her worried gaze. "Care to explain?"

"The man I was trying to reap... He saw me and started pleading with me. I guess... I guess he got to me and I was unable to take his soul," Riley finished, still bravely meeting the man's gaze.

The superior reaper stared down at her, not fazed by her unruffled explanation.

"It is to your understanding that reapers must be free of emotions to be able to do their jobs correctly," he finally said.

Riley nodded and gulped, her chest tight.

"I understand," Riley said.

The reapers flipped through some more pages and were silent for a moment.

The one on the left spoke up.

"This is her first time unable to meet her requirements," the left reaper said. "And during her in-training, she has been very successful."

More pondering from the reapers as they considered this information.

Then, the reaper on the right spoke up.

"And who is he?" the reaper pointed to Grell, who was standing along the edge of the room, his arms behind his back.

Riley glanced over at him, and he gave her another small smile.

"He is my trainer," Riley replied.

"Grell Sutcliff, am I correct?" the reaper asked.

"Yes," Riley said.

Silence again. Riley was so nervous, her stomach was twisting with nausea.

The middle reaper flipped another page, and finally looked back up to Riley.

"Riley Fairchild. For three weeks, your ability to be a reaper will be taken away."

Riley's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she couldn't breathe as she stared up at the reapers in disbelief.

"During these three weeks," the middle reaper continued, "you will still be able to travel between realms, but you will no longer be able to take souls. You will also no longer be considered in training for the duration of your punishment, and your trainer will be given a new trainee."

Riley didn't know what to say.

So her punishment was only for three weeks? And then she could go back to the way it was before?

As she just gaped up at the superiors, the one in the middle stood up.

The room was completely quiet as Riley and the middle reaper stared at each other. Their yellow and green gazes connected as Riley suddenly felt tension rise in the air above them.

He raised a hand, and snapped his fingers.

Pain suddenly shot through her stomach and chest, making her heart practically stop beating. She gasped, and fell to her knees on the cold floor.

The pain seemed to be coming from her soul, it was so strong. Tears sprung from her eyes as she struggled to stay conscious.

And then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Riley was still on the floor on her hands and knees, her breathing coming in spurts.

She looked up and met the eyes of Grell, who apparently had rushed over when she had collapsed.

"Are you alright?" Grell asked, worry making his eyes wide as he looked down at her, but Riley stood up onto her shaking legs. She made to answer him, but one of the reapers cut her off.

"In the meantime, Grell Sutcliff. Your new trainee will be ready to train tomorrow. She will find you then." The reaper turned back to Riley with serious eyes. "In three weeks, return here, and we will uplift the punishment," the middle reaper added.

Riley nodded, and quickly turned around, trying to appear brave like usual.

She walked back out of the large room, and she heard Grell's boots clacking as he tried to keep up with her.

Riley's mind was in chaos as she felt her eyes burn with intensity.

As they passed up the man at the front desk, he suddenly called out to them, standing up with a stack of papers.

"Grell Sutcliff!" he exclaimed. Grell turned around to the man, curiously, but Riley was still feeling the pain in her soul from the reaper extraction. "I've been told to give you these papers. They have information regarding your new trainee."

Grell approached the man and took the papers without a word.

Riley couldn't even glance in their direction, because her pain was mixing in every aspect of her body.

"Come along, darling!" Grell forced himself to sound normal, and put his arm around Riley's shoulders to help lead her from the building.

Riley limped along with his help, and they both walked back outside.

...

As Grell helped Riley limp outside, she let out a long breath, feeling the strength slowly returning to her body.

"That was the most painful thing I've ever experienced," Riley stated, as Grell stopped to allow her to catch her breath.

He glanced up at her from behind his glasses with a pointed grin.

"But just think, darling!" Grell exclaimed, tossing a hand up in the air carelessly. "In three weeks, we can pick up right where we left off!"

"Don't go counting down days again," Riley huffed, bending down and putting her hands on her knees.

Grell out a hand on her back as if in comfort, and waited a few minutes to let her regather her strength. After a while, he glanced down at his left hand, where he held the papers that had been given to him, with renewed interest.

"Who's this new trainee, anyway?" Grell asked himself, suddenly shuffling through them furiously, a pout making his bottom lip stick out dramatically. "Why can't I just be on hiatus until your three weeks are up? That doesn't seem quite fair." He continued searching through the papers until the ruffling stopped completely.

Riley didn't hear him anymore, so she looked back up from her pain-lessening position.

Grell was staring at a paper, his yellow and green eyes wide with shock.

"Who is it?" Riley inquired, more than a little interested now.

"Calla Spears," Grell answered, in more of a question form than anything else.

"Spears?" Riley repeated, her jaw dropping. "As in... William Spears?"

Grell huffed a breath, lowering the papers and giving Riley an expression, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"That's really the only Spears I'm aware of, cupcake," Grell replied, still seeming a bit in shock.

"Grell Sutcliff," a man's voice said suddenly, a few feet away from them but approaching. He was tall with short black hair, and square-framed glasses, dressed formally in his black suit as usual.

"Will," Riley greeted, politely. She had made herself become more respectful of him ever since he'd basically saved her life a few months before.

"Riley Fairchild," Will said to her in return, nodding his head politely. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you," Riley smiled.

Will didn't return the smile, but instead turned back to Grell, who was watching them both with his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Listen, Sutcliff," Will continued, trying to sound emotionless, but actually sounding a bit strained. "Your new trainee is my sister. I begged the superiors not to give her to you, but once they make their minds up, it's hard to convince them otherwise."

"Your sister?!" Grell exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Yes. Just... teach her the basics," Will sighed as if in defeat, reaching up to readjust his square spectacles. "After you're done with her, she will be moved on to me, where I will be doing my best to reteach her everything."

"Are you questioning my ability as a trainer, Will?" Grell asked, dramatically flinging his hands behind his head and giving the man a squinted suspicious look.

"Yes," Will bluntly replied. "It is well-known that you bring too many emotions into your work and let them hinder you." He closed his eyes as if getting a sudden headache. "Just teach her the basics and send her on."

Will turned on his heel, trying to leave the scene as quickly as possible, but he cast Riley a glance over his shoulder as he was leaving, and she met his gaze.

"Afternoon, Riley Fairchild," he said in farewell, disappearing around the corner of a building.

Grell studied after the man with a confused glance, folding the papers up and sticking them in the pocket of his pants.

"I thought you didn't have anything for William?" Grell asked her suddenly, crossing his arms and turning away from her a bit with his nose in the air. Riley sighed at his pouting.

"I don't have anything for William," Riley replied, defensively, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you greet him when he walked up?" Grell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me for being polite," Riley rolled her eyes.

"And he said goodbye to you," Grell added, putting a gloved hand to his cheek as if he were faint. "Will never says goodbye to anyone!"

Riley had actually been surprised by that. For as long as she'd known William Spears, he never showed emotion, never seemed to favour any one person over the next. But, he'd said goodbye to her.

"That WAS strange..." Riley mumbled, putting a hand to her chin. "I don't know why he did that."

Grell reached over and pulled Riley against himself, hugging her tightly and resting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't know, darling," Grell whispered dramatically. "Maybe he's finally seen that he can't always keep his emotions away."

"Right," Riley replied, sarcastically, laying her head against Grell's chest. "William T. Spears? Show emotion? That will never happen."

The two were silent for a moment, and then Grell finally released her from his hug.

"Well, let's be going, cupcake!" he cried exuberantly. "Tomorrow, I start training Calla Spears, and we will be separated!" He turned back at her, looking at her from over his red-coated shoulder and giving her a wink. "So let's make tonight count."


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: Hiiiii! Thanks so much for reading!**

**I have a quick question: Are my chapters too long? I know I get sort of carried away when I write but I just wanted to ask! Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

**PS I don't own Kuroshitsuji... I only own my OCs Riley and Calla Spears! ^_^ ****

Chapter 3 ~

Riley and Grell were both standing in the reaper realm, the wind blowing their hair back.

It was a nerve-wracking moment for Riley, to say the least. Grell was standing in a park, waiting for Calla Spears to come and meet him so they could start their training.

Riley was breathing deeply, hoping that the next three weeks went by quickly so she could continue her own training with Grell.

Those superiors really knew what they were doing. Riley was certain that once she was separated from Grell, she would feel completely lost in the reaper realm. It truly was a successful punishment.

Grell suddenly reached down and grabbed her hand, giving her a confident smile.

"Don't you worry, doll," Grell told her. "These next few weeks will just fly by, and we'll be back together before you know it!"

Riley returned his smile bravely, and squeezed his hand.

"I know," she replied.

Suddenly, a girl approached them, her entire demeanour relaying a sense of apathy mixed with distaste. She stopped just before them and looked Grell up and down with an expressionless face.

"Are you Grell Sutcliff?" she questioned in a calm, disinterested type of voice.

"Guilty as charged!" Grell replied, giving her a quick wink. "How'd you know it was me?" He put a hand to his chest and spun in a circle.

"My brother told me to find the reaper who looked the most... unconventional," she replied, a sneer appearing in her voice and making her sound almost disapproving.

"Well you're brother would be right!" Grell grinned, obviously taking her sentence in the wrong manner.

The girl suddenly turned toward Riley, and Riley found herself only gaping at her with surprise in return.

The girl was... beautiful.

She had chin-length tousled black hair, the same colour as Will's. She had reaper eyes, and a thin face. Beautiful skin. She was a bit shorter than Riley, but she was light and fair although her shoulders were rigid and her back straight. She wore what seemed like black shorts and boots, and a long black coat that reached the ground. Although in the human realm, it was considered wrong for a lady to show her legs, this girl wore her shorts in an uncaring manner.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Riley, giving her a once-over.

"I'm Riley Fairchild," she replied.

The girl nodded once.

"I've heard of you," Calla said. "You used to be a human."

"I did," Riley tried to give her a small smile that the girl did not even try to reciprocate.

"Well, Calla!" Grell exclaimed into the awkward conversation. "Are you ready to train?"

"It's Cal," she stated, bluntly.

"Right, then!" Grell said, putting a hand in the air. "Let's be off! I've got lots to teach you!"

He started walking down the street, motioning for Calla to follow him.

The girl gave Riley a final suspicious glance and followed Grell around the same corner that Will had disappeared around the day before.

...

For the next couple of days, with Grell now gone off to train, Riley stayed at her and Grell's house in the reaper realm, finding almost nothing to do to keep her from being very bored.

She cleaned the entire house until the windows shined and everything looked new. She hopped into the human realm just to see what was going on. She even cooked, although reapers don't have to eat as much as humans, and she devoured the entire meal by herself.

Without Grell around, she had nothing whatsoever to do.

On a whim, Riley decided that maybe she could go to one of the reaper department buildings and just walk around.

Maybe if they saw her behaving and not causing anymore scenes, the head reapers would lessen her sentence. Riley really wasn't sure if she could last three weeks on this punishment. Hell, it'd only been three days and she was about to go crazy inside the house all alone.

So Riley hauled herself out of the house and walked down the street, not in any rush in order to kill some more time.

The departments had temporarily taken away her death scythe, so she was left with only an empty holster and really no way to defend herself if she got in any trouble.

This was something that made Riley uncomfortable as well. Her entire life, Riley had always carried weapons.

Whether it was her gun or knives, she'd always had something on her. That's what the life of a hit woman required. And when she'd been turned into a reaper, she carried her pick axe.

But now... She was completely weaponless for the first time ever, and that made her more than a little nervous.

Riley finally made it to one of the department buildings, and looked up to see which one she had subconsciously walked to.

With a start, she realised that it was the training building.

Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Why had she...?

Riley suddenly realised why it was this specific building she had visited. It was possible that Grell was inside there, training Calla.

With that thought in mind, Riley entered the building through the front doors, trying not to seem too eager.

It was busy when she walked inside. There were lines of young new reapers waiting anxiously to get a trainer, their eyes wide behind their round glasses. Riley knew how they felt.

She passed them up and walked down a hallway, where she knew the training rooms were.

The training rooms were padded sparring rooms that reapers usually trained the new reapers in the ways of fighting and techniques.

Riley quickly looked from side to side knowing that Grell may possibly be around somewhere.

There were several large windows all lined up on the left and right sides of the hallways, allowing people to see inside the training rooms.

The first couple of rooms were people she didn't know, so she continued on walking down the brightly lit corridor.

Riley suddenly absentmindedly wondered why she was even looking for Grell and Calla. They didn't have to be in the department building. They could have gone to the park to train or any alleyway.

Riley figured if she couldn't find them in the training rooms, she could always go for a walk in the park...

She glanced through the sixth window she came to, and saw them suddenly. She watched Grell and Calla for a moment off to the side, standing in the shadows so they couldn't see her.

Calla was standing with shears that were similar to her brother's, although they were short like knives, listening to something that Grell was explaining to her.

Grell had his hands on his hips, talking, looking as if he were angry about something. Then, he motioned to himself and showed the girl how to get into a defensive stance.

Suddenly, Riley saw Calla set her jaw and attack Grell as he'd shown her, sending them both sprawling onto the ground.

As Riley watched Calla land on top of Grell, something pumped through her veins, making her heart about stop beating in her chest. Seeing them together made some of her old emotions return... Something about it made some of the void force it's way back into her soul.

Calla was practically laying on top of Grell, and they hesitated a moment before standing back up to continue fighting.

Still feeling some strong emotions make her pulse pound, Riley took a shaky breath.

Suddenly, Riley heard someone's footstep behind her and she whirled around in surprise.

"Will?" Riley asked, setting eyes on him as he stood almost directly behind her. She crossed her arms and gave him a suspicious glare. "Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

Will approached her now that she had spotted him, and pushed his square glasses farther up his nose.

"I assure you, it wasn't you I was sneaking up on," Will replied, turning a bit to watch Grell and Calla fighting behind the glass. Grell and Calla were now arguing about something else, and Grell had his nose in the air with his arms crossed.

Riley was silent for a moment, following Will's gaze to the pair, and she turned her head back to look at him.

"Are you following them?" Riley demanded.

"Are you?" Will returned.

She didn't reply to that for a moment.

"No, of course not," Riley said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Then why are you lurking in the shadows of the hallway so they are unable to see you?" Will threw back.

"Alright," Riley huffed. "I'm following them."

She turned away from him and set her jaw agitatedly, continuing to watch Grell and Calla argue.

"Me, too," Will said suddenly.

Riley gave him a confused glance over her shoulder, but didn't answer just yet.

Why would Will be following them?

"Well, aren't you a little busy to be following people around?" Riley sneered, finally turning back around to face him.

He didn't seem to want to answer at first, but then finally forced the words from his lips.

"Calla is my first priority," Will said. "I'm going to follow them so I can be sure Grell Sutcliff doesn't permanently hinder her training."

"Grell's not going to hinder her training," Riley rolled her eyes. "He's actually a much better reaper than he wants people to believe."

It was quiet for a moment as Riley and Will both watched Grell and Calla finally stop arguing and go back to practice-fighting.

"Why are you following them?" Will inquired of Riley as they both stood, arms crossed.

"I don't know," Riley replied, pursing her lips. "I guess I just miss him. The superior reapers were quite spot-on with this punishment."

"You miss Grell Sutcliff?" Will stated blandly.

"Of course," Riley said, sounding a bit insulted. "You're telling me that you've known him for years and he hasn't grown on you yet?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Will replied, not sounding amused.

"Hm," Riley said. "I guess he's just not for everyone."

Will didn't respond.

Riley watched through the glass as Grell put a hand to his chin, then sighed deeply as he started to lead Calla towards the door.

Riley hurriedly grabbed Will's sleeve, and tugged him toward the closet.

"They're coming!" she hissed.

Within a split second, she yanked him into the closet and shut the door quickly behind them.

Will's eyes grew wide as she pulled him backwards, but Riley knew that the closet was their only option, no matter how awkward it may be.

...

Grell opened the door to the training room, trying to catch his breath. Calla walked out, barely even seeming rattled when Grell knew she had to be exhausted.

"Are you missing your girlfriend yet?" Cal asked him, almost in a sneering way.

Grell grimaced a bit at her tone, but answered anyway.

"Absolutely!" Grell said. "Although it's not any of your business." He hated having to get snappy with the young girl, but she had literally driven him to it. "You've been asking about her often... every day, several times a day, as a matter of fact..." Grell cast her a suspicious glance from the corner of his eye. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to miss her so I'd quit training you."

The young girl breathed a quiet chuckle.

"You're not as thick as you'd make me believe," she replied.

Grell heaved a sigh and continued walking down the corridor, heading toward the log so he could sign himself and Cal out of the training room.

"From what you've told me of your Riley girl," Cal added in her quiet soft voice, "you believe that she is too good for you, am I correct?"

"That's not any of your business, I'm afraid," Grell replied again, practically grinding his teeth from agitation.

How ever was he going to last three weeks with this girl?

"It may not be my business, but I'm right," Cal said. "When I met her a few days ago, I noticed that she is very beautiful."

"- eh... I know," Grell hesitated, caught off guard.

"Do you think she is too beautiful for you?" Cal inquired, emotionlessly.

Grell almost lost his temper, but he knew that the girl was only doing this incessant rude interrogation to make him quit.

"I do," Grell replied. "But none of this is your business. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking me questions."

"If you believe she is too good for you, then why is she with you?" Calla asked again, ignoring his small rant. "She must obviously know it herself. Maybe she should be with someone who is more suited towards her..."

Grell didn't say anything, his hands balling into fists, but the girl continued speaking, anyway.

"Maybe someone like... my brother," Cal finished her thought.

"Will?!" Grell gasped, in surprise, his jaw dropping for a moment. "Why- why would you think that?!"

Cal chuckled again, briefly, and pointed toward the front doors.

"Because," she said. "There they go."

Grell looked up, startled, to see Riley with her hand on Will's sleeve. They both walked out the front door together, and Grell got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

What were they doing together? Why was Riley with Will of all people?

He only stared after them in shock as the front doors bounced shut.

"They make quite an adorable couple, don't they?" Calla commented quietly, signing herself out on the log before heading towards the door herself. "We should take a break. We can both go home and meet back up tomorrow. That is, if you still want to train me of course."

"Oh, I'm still going to train you!" Grell whirled on her, pointing a gloved finger in her face. "I'm not going to let your childish antics distract me! Meet me in the park tomorrow at noon!"

With that, Grell burst through the front doors and headed home, hoping he could discreetly question Riley about what she had been doing with William T. Spears.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: Hello! Thank you soooo much for reading this far! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Sorry about the strange updating times! Hah :-)**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters besides my OCs! :-(**

**Thank you and peacceeeee! ****

Chapter 4 ~

Grell walked into his home in the reaper realm, physically and mentally exhausted from having to deal with the bratty sixteen-year-old. Everything in the house was even cleaner than usual, which showed what Riley had been doing during his absence.

"Darling, I'm home!" Grell called, happily, eager to see Riley again. He walked through the main room and saw Riley all but running out of the bedroom, her eyes wide with what seemed to be surprise.

"Grell!" she grinned, tackling him in a hug.

Grell practically fell backwards with her enthusiasm, but then wrapped his tired arms around her and squeezed her against him, feeling his heart finally make itself at home.

"What are you doing back already?" Riley asked him, looking up in confusion.

"Cal and I decided to take a break from the training and pick up again tomorrow," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Just as well for me, cupcake! I knew it meant I got to see your lovely face again!"

He sighed dramatically and Riley backed away a bit, grabbing his hand. She pulled him to the bed with worry in her eyes.

"Getting right to the point again, darling? You know how I love it when you get insistent!" Grell winked at her jokingly, and Riley rolled her eyes.

"No. You look exhausted, so lie down a moment," she told him. He complied and sat down, pulling her with him.

Riley took a seat beside him and gave him a small smile.

"How's the training with Calla going?" Riley inquired.

Grell's smile faltered a bit.

"It could be going worse, I suppose," he mumbled, then looked back up to her with wide eyes. "The girl's a menace! Honestly, cupcake, I don't know how I'm going to last three weeks with her!"

Riley laughed, and then tried to cover her amusement by putting a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean, she's a menace?" Riley asked, her eyebrow rising in confusion.

"She purposely picks fights with me, so I'll quit and she can train with William!" Grell exclaimed, covering his face with a hand. "I'm afraid if I train with her one more day, we'll get into a real argument and end up fighting!"

Riley laid her head on Grell's chest and he hugged her tighter.

"Can I ask you a question, darling?" Grell asked, his voice guarded.

Riley noticed his quick mood change and looked up at him. He was looking away from her, his red hair hanging in front of his jewelled spectacles, his jaw set firmly. His yellow-green eyes were aimed at the floor in caution.

"Of course," Riley replied. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He hesitated, chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

"What?" Riley asked, curiously.

"If someone else showed you the same affection I do... would you pick them over me?" he asked, bluntly. There was something like hurt in his voice that reminded Riley of the night he spoke to her- the night she was dying and he was helpless to do anything.

"Of course not, Grell!" Riley exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you even ask that?"

He shook his head, not replying but just staring at the floor.

Riley sat up straighter, then suddenly reached over and put her hands on his face, turning his head to steer his gaze toward her.

He looked over at her in surprise.

"I love you, Grell," Riley said, seriously, meeting his shocked gaze. "I love you. I don't care who shows me affection. I will never feel the same about anyone else as I do about you."

Grell didn't say anything, and just continued to stare at her in surprise, his green orbs glinting like the lenses of his spectacles, a red hint coming up into his cheeks.

Riley suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him against her, feeling his heart beat rapidly against her stomach and his hair tickle her cheek.

Grell finally hugged her back, and laughed.

"Well, that definitely makes me feel better, darling!" Grell exclaimed, back to himself.

"Brilliant," Riley replied.

"Look at us- having a moment! I'm practically tingling!" Grell narrowed his heavily-lashed eyes at her in a dramatic manner.

He then suddenly rolled forward, sending Riley falling onto the blankets on her back. He leaned over her with a malicious grin.

"And don't you ever forget that I love you to death!" he added, bending his head to kiss her.

His lips sealed over hers, and for a moment the two just stayed like that. Then, he rolled, taking her with him, the blankets flying through the air as they both fell off the side of the bed with a thump.

"Ouch," Riley laughed.

"Ouch?" Grell repeated with an amused grunt. "You landed on top of me!"

Then he tickled her with a laugh and reached up onto the bed, gripping a handful of blankets and tugging them down onto the floor with them.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

Grell only ran his tongue over the point of his teeth with a wink, and grinned.

...

Riley woke up the next morning on the floor, and Grell was already gone. She sat up, holding her head, and realised that Grell had given her a pillow during the night. With a lonely sigh, she stood up and got ready for her day.

After washing up and getting dressed, she remade the extremely disheveled bed and walked outside, making sure to lock the door behind her.

It was a nice day outside in the reaper realm, which was almost exactly like the human realm except it never seemed to age or change very much.

The skies were blue and cloudless, and a comforting, albeit chilly, wind blew across her skin.

She walked down the street and almost immediately ran into Will. He was standing there, staring in the direction of the nearest park, his stance rigid as if he were angry or on-edge about something.

"Will," she called to him, and he turned in her direction, emotionlessly. "What are you doing?"

He took a deep exasperated breath and nodded toward the park. Riley looked over, and could barely see Grell training with Calla in the distance.

"It's a shame," Will told her. "It seems Grell Sutcliff is doing rather well with Calla."

"How is that a shame?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"Well, what I mean is," Will continued, "if he wasn't training her correctly, then the superior reapers would take him off Calla as a trainer and send him back to you."

Riley listened intently at that sentence, and crossed her arms.

"Is that what you were thinking about the entire time?" Riley demanded. "To get Calla away from Grell and back to you?"

Will pushed his glasses up farther and gave her a serious stare, the corner of his mouth twitching in a subconscious half-smile.

"When you think about it, you and I want the same thing," he said. "You want Grell Sutcliff back with you, and I want my sister back with me."

Riley pursed her lips together in thought, unsure of how to respond.

"What are you suggesting?" Riley finally asked, hesitantly but also suspiciously.

"If the both of us were to follow them during their training, and make sure things didn't go as planned..." Will started, putting his hands behind his back.

"I can't believe it," Riley replied, sarcastically. "The infamously strict William T. Spears, breaking the rules."

"Who says I don't break the rules on occasion?" Will inquired, narrowing his eyes a bit in suspicion.

"Let's see..." Riley started, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "What were Grell's exact words again? 'I've never even seen him tie his shoes without permission'?"

Will didn't answer to that. He continued to stare off towards the park, where the distant forms of Grell and Calla were sparring.

"I read their training forms," Will finally stated. "They're scheduled to go to the outskirts of London to reap a couple of souls. Grell Sutcliff is supposed to be demonstrating the process for her."

"All the way past London?" Riley gasped in surprise.

"I'm going to follow them," Will added. "Will you join me?"

Riley stared at him in shock and hesitated.

"Won't sabotaging Grell's training get him in trouble?" she inquired.

"No," Will replied. "Trust me. Grell Sutcliff has done worse."

Riley still wasn't sure. She did want him to come back to her, though, and three weeks was such a long time...

"Alright," Riley finally answered. Will nodded at her, seeming satisfied. "But," Riley tacked on. "We have to visit a friend of mine who lives in the outskirts of London."

"A friend?" Will repeated.

Riley nodded as she stared at Grell and Calla's forms in the distance.

"Yes. He can help."


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note:: Hello! Thank youuu for reading! Things are starting to pick up a bit! And I added a Will scene because who doesn't love Will? :-) Anyway, comment please! I loveeee hearing from you guys! **

**And I hope you all have a merry Christmas, to all who celebrate it! Thanks again! ****

Chapter 5 ~

Riley packed a small bag with some changes of clothes and made it vanish like Grell had taught her to do. She wasn't sure how long she'd be staying in London, because she was certain Will would still have responsibilities to take care of and therefore wouldn't be able to stay very long. But she came prepared, anyhow.

After packing, she made her way to the park, where Grell and Calla had already finished training and had left for London. Will was waiting for her, his expressionless face still as calm as ever.

"Ready?" Riley said to him as she approached.

"Of course," Will replied, apathetically. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

She ignored his remark and decided to get her mind on the journey. They both ran into the human realm, already closer to London than they had originally thought. Their walk would only be a couple of hours long, and that was if they took their time getting there.

As the two walked to London, they were both completely silent. Riley couldn't sense any emotions coming from Will's direction, and this was strange for her.

Grell was always so exuberant and emotional, that Riley now realised that she almost didn't know how to be around someone who was the opposite way.

She felt as if the walk was awkward, but she forced herself to pretend that it wasn't, and they made it to London in record time.

...

Just outside of London, Riley turned towards William, a question making it's way towards her lips, but she was a bit nervous to speak to him for some reason.

Maybe because it was the way Will was so closed off somehow, and it intimidated her.

And then she realised that how she was feeling about Will's emotionlessness must have been how Grell had felt about her when they had first met.

And Grell hadn't hesitated to ask her any questions.

So Riley cleared her throat but didn't turn in Will's direction.

"Will," she started.

"Yes?" he asked, still walking, almost pretending that she wasn't even there beside him.

"H... How did you ever get the superior reapers to reconsider me?" Riley inquired, tentatively. "Grell tried... But they wouldn't listen."

Will didn't answer for a moment, and Riley worried silently that he was angry again, but then he took a deep breath.

"Because, at the time, it was evident to the superiors that Grell Sutcliff had more feelings towards you than just a soul that he felt deserved to be saved. It's because he doesn't know how to put a lid on such emotions that cost him his credibility." Will paused in his explanation, and looked off in the distance a bit as if he were thinking. "When I noted your problem, I knew the superiors wouldn't listen to Grell Sutcliff. He should have cast his emotions aside and pretended that you meant nothing to him. Then the superior reapers would have considered what he was saying. I know it may sound cruel to you, but his feelings towards you are what would have gotten you killed... And my apathy towards you is what saved your life."

Riley continued to look down at the ground, her pulse racing a bit. After a moment, she finally turned her face towards him, curiously.

"So... What you're saying is that because you don't really like me, you were able to present an emotionless defence and the superior reapers believed you?" Riley finally inquired.

Will huffed what seemed to be almost a chuckle, but he didn't turn towards her at all.

"On the contrary, they didn't believe me at first," Will replied, readjusting his glasses again. "Grell had all but ruined any chance of changing their minds that easily. I honestly was just aiming with my eyes closed, and it happened to work. But, as I said, pretend you don't care, pretend that you are not emotionally tied to anyone... And the superior reapers feel more inclined to listen."

He stopped there, and although Riley wanted to question him further, his attitude told her he was finished with the subject.

With a sigh, they both continued on into London.

...

Will and Riley stood before a building that was very familiar to Riley, and they didn't make any moves to enter. The air around the place was a bit creepy, as the sign hanging from the roof smacked against the wooden siding to disturb the silence.

Will finally turned to her, and Riley sensed his tense reaction.

"You didn't tell me your 'friend' was the Undertaker," Will stated in a perturbed way.

Riley smiled a bit.

"You know of him?" she questioned.

"Didn't Sutcliff inform you about this man?" Will asked, setting his jaw.

"He's a deserter, maybe retired, he messes with the human living and dead, more illegal than anything Grell's ever done... Is that about it?" Riley finished, putting a hand on her hip in triumph.

Will blew out of his nose in agitation, almost like a covered sigh.

"More or less," he barked.

"Well, he tried to save my life," Riley replied, her tone softening a bit. "He called me his friend... Let's just say I have a spot in my heart for him."

"I'm having less and less faith in your choice of friends," Will mumbled a bit sarcastically as Riley shrugged indifferently, a habit she'd unconsciously picked up from Grell.

"Hey, I'm with you right now, aren't I?" she continued walking toward the door, and felt Will's surprise at her lazy insult.

Riley approached the door and knocked before opening it and letting herself inside.

"Undertaker?" Riley called, shivering as the cold hit her like a solid force. She felt as Will hesitantly followed behind her, and the door echoed as it finally slammed shut.

"There's no one here," Will stated, still a bit angry that they'd come here of all places.

"Oh, he's here," Riley smiled. "Undertaker?" she called again, looking around the dark room.

Suddenly, a door that was created to blend in with the wall to their right slammed open, and a man walked out, backwards.

He was dragging a large sack against the floor, but stood up quickly when he heard Riley call for him.

Undertaker whirled around, a grin spreading across his pale face, his eyes still hidden by the hair that hung there.

He opened his arms toward Riley and laughed.

"Riley Fairchild!" he said. "You've come back to visit me, have ya?"

"I have," Riley replied, walking towards him and letting him envelop her in a jolly hug.

He noticed Will standing there, casting wary glances toward the heavy sack thrown haphazardly on the floor only feet away, and released Riley from his embrace to approach the sack.

"Don't ya worry about what's in there," he told Will, giving the sack a swift kick. "It'd only be me biscuits in the sack, that I can swear to ya."

Riley smiled again and turned back to the Undertaker once Will tried to pass off a believing nod.

"If you don't mind, Undertaker, I have a small request to ask of you," Riley explained to him.

Undertaker quickly ushered them to a group of coffins where they could sit, and they all did as requested.

"Downright lovely to see ya again it is," Undertaker nodded at her. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: you're always welcome in me home, Riley Fairchild. What can I do for ya?"

He bowed a bit at her, grandly, taking off his large hat and practically sweeping the floor with it.

Riley paused for a moment before answering.

"Thank you," she said as Undertaker stood back up and plopped himself down on the coffin opposite her. "Well... My friend Will and I are worried about Grell. He's been partnered up with Will's sister as a trainer, and they're both supposed to be coming here to reap souls."

"I see," Undertaker replied, a hand to his chin, another grin slowly spreading across his face. "And what about this do ya want me to do?"

"We were wondering if you would mind keeping an eye on them for us," Riley added. "We are going to be following them for a while, but Will has other responsibilities as well and we can't stay here for the entirety of their training." Riley hesitated, then added, "If you can't, then I understand. You've already done so much for me... But I thought it couldn't hurt to ask you anyhow."

Undertaker gave a quick laugh, and bent his head toward her as if he were scrutinising her.

"Well, I have been known to help out a lady or two," he replied. "I can do as ya ask, Riley Fairchild. It will be quite a game for me, it will." He leaned closer and turned his head away, like he would tell her a secret. "I shall find ya, lady, and tell ya everything I find out."

"Th- thank you," Riley stuttered, really very surprised that he had agreed so readily.

Will stood up at that, completely ready to leave, and Riley followed suit.

She gave Undertaker a grateful smile as he lead them toward the door.

With a grin, he pulled out three bone-shaped biscuits with his long-nailed fingers and gingerly handed one over to Will, who accepted the treat with a flabbergasted expression. The other two biscuits, Undertaker handed over to Riley.

"I hope ya figure out your answers, dearie," Undertaker said quietly.

Riley took the treats, confused as to why he'd given her two, but she brushed it off as Will gripped her wrist, ready to get the hell out of the freezing cold building.

"Thank you, Undertaker," Riley managed to call before Will lead her down the street away from the door as it was closed softly behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hii! Sorry it took so long for me to update! But here's the next chapter!' I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think! :-) Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6 ~

Grell trekked angrily down the cobblestones, both hands in his pockets as Calla walked ahead of him, silently.

He honestly dreaded having to train with her again, especially in a place so far away from Riley. Speaking of Riley, he was a bit anxious from what he'd seen earlier, but he tried not to let it get to him.

This time, though, he had a plan.

They hadn't quite made it halfway to London, when Grell had seen Riley suddenly.

There were several things wrong with him seeing her that day: one, she had no reason to be so far away from home; two, she was walking the backstreets, which lead to just about anywhere and had just happened to cross paths with the main road; three, she'd been with William again.

This last fact confused and worried him more than anything. Why in the world was she sticking around with William so often?!

Why William?!

What did Will have that he didn't?

And where had they been going together?! Back roads connected to just about any other road, but they were also less conspicuous ways of travelling. So they hadn't wanted to be seen...

Grell was about nauseous as he walked. His mind was running away with all sorts of reasons his Riley and William would be adventuring together. He imagined William trying to take her away from him, and Grell ended up clenching his teeth in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Cal asked him suddenly, glancing over at him as if he were a moron.

"Don't tell me you didn't see Riley and your brother walking the back roads together," Grell cried, putting his hands against his face in despair.

Cal cracked what seemed to be a mischievous smile.

"I did see them," she replied. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"Of course not," Grell tried to act indifferent toward the situation, and Calla went back to her silence again.

But Grell couldn't control his imagination.

What if Riley and Will were secretly seeing each other while he was away?!

No, no, no... Grell couldn't get carried away. Riley had literally confessed her love for him last night. She wouldn't lie to him like that.

Unless... She was just befriending Will because she was lonely and Will was the one pursuing HER!

Grell about passed out at the thought.

Why did his cupcake have to be so beautiful? He knew something like this was bound to happen!

Grell truly felt about to be sick.

"Cal," he said suddenly, and the girl glanced over at him apathetically. "We have a stop to make before we head to the first name on the List."

"A stop?" the girl repeated.

"Yes! A friend of mine... I need to ask him a favour..."

Grell only hoped that nothing too dramatic happened before he got there.

...

Grell and Calla stood before the Undertaker's building, and the sign clanked eerily against the wooden sides. It was just as he remembered.

"Isn't he the man William said was no good?" Cal asked Grell suddenly.

"He may have given up reaping, but let me tell you!" Grell exclaimed. "He knows what he's talking about!"

"What's this favour you need to ask him, anyhow?" Cal inquired.

"That's none of your concern!" Grell chirped, heading toward the door in half-anxiety.

"It's about your girlfriend, am I correct?" Cal stated blunty.

Grell sighed in agitation, and put a hand to his temple as if he'd gotten a sudden headache.

"It may be, but let me give you a piece of advice, child," Grell added, with a roll of his eyes. "Don't be so nosy. It's not an endearing quality."

"I don't care about endearing," Cal replied with narrowed eyes. "All I want is to train and be the best reaper out there. And if I have to be distasteful to reach that goal, then so be it."

Grell's gaze softened a bit as he listened to her, and put a hand on the doorknob in hesitation.

"There's more to life than being the best reaper," Grell told her seriously. "I used to feel the same way you do now, but I learned quickly that being a reaper is pressuring work. If you don't learn to lighten up, then you don't have any escape... And you crack."

Cal was silent and didn't respond, so Grell went ahead and opened the door to the Undertaker's building.

He stepped into the cold and had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him.

Surprisingly, the Undertaker was already in the main room, bending forward to heave a heavy-looking sack into the middle of the room.

"Well, hello, Undertaker!" Grell exclaimed happily.

The man stood up from his work and tossed Grell a confused expression before his frown widened into a grin.

"It's the reaper, Grell Sutcliff!" Undertaker replied. "And this young lady here is Calla Spears, William T. Spears' sister, it is! Welcome, welcome."

He motioned for them to walk farther into the room.

Grell tossed Calla a confused expression, of how Undertaker already knew of her, but the girl only shrugged a bit in apathy.

The two walked where Undertaker told them, and he continued talking the entire time.

"Don't mind me bag, there, it's just me biscuits," he chattered away, somewhat suspiciously. "What can I do for ya, Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell snapped back to attention from where he'd been staring at the lumpy sack on the floor with narrowed eyes, and cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Oh, yes!" Grell started, with a hand to his chin. "I was wondering if you would do me a favour."

"A favour, is it?" Undertaker repeated, not seeming surprised in the slightest.

"Yes. You see, I've been paired with Cal here as her trainer, and that has left Riley alone- you remember Riley, don't you?" Grell asked suddenly.

"Of course, of course!" Undertaker exclaimed, waving both hands dismissively. "I remember her as if I'd only just seen her, I do!"

"Brilliant," Grell continued, happily giving the man a quick grin before continuing. "Well... I'm worried about her, because she's left alone, and she's been spending an awful lot of time with William..." He paused to roll his eyes at the mention of Will's name. "I was wondering if you would keep an eye on her for me. Let me know what she's been doing, if she's alright and such."

Undertaker's bottom lip pouted out a bit and he scratched his head in confusion.

Then, he burst into laughter.

Grell didn't know why the man was laughing, but figured it probably wasn't important because Undertaker was a strange sort of man anyhow. He probably thought it was quite hilarious that Grell was asking him to be a private investigator of sorts, only because he was jealous.

"Oh, I understand ya," Undertaker laughed, finally settling down and wiping a tear from his hidden eyes. "I'll keep an eye on her for ya, reaper. If it'll do ya good, I'll find ya and tell ya everything I find out."

Grell gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thank you!" Grell replied enthusiastically. "That would help me out greatly!"

"I thought so, I did," Undertaker said, still highly amused.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bone-shaped biscuits. He tossed each Cal and Grell one before leading them toward the door.

"I hope ya find your answers, reaper," Undertaker added, giving them a sly grin.

"I appreciate your help," Grell replied, before the door slowly shut in their faces and cackling was heard on the other side as Undertaker went back to work.


End file.
